A Gathering of Heroes
by DragonMaster51
Summary: The time has come for the heroes the gather and battle evil once again. Ok so its not a good summary sorry but give the story a chance ok. R/R


A Gathering of Heroes

Author's notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Suikoden I or II. Ok, now that's done I need to explain a few things and give a few warnings.  First, I'm bringing a few people back namely: Anabelle, Odessa, Mathiu, Leon, Neclord and maybe a few others. Before you say anything know that I'm going to do it in a reasonable way; it won't be, poof, their alive.

 Second, the hero from the first one is named Maverick and his castle is Dragon Castle. The hero from the second one is Argus and his castle is Griffin Castle and his army is Griffin army. If you don't like any of these names, sorry but the choice was mine. 

Third, you may have seen that little word that said romance, yes his will have romance, all my stories do, the main pairings are: Maverick/Kasumi, Argus/Eilie, Jowy/Jillia, Flik/Odessa, Victor/Anabelle. There will be more but these are the main ones.

One last thing I don't think Soul Eater is evil, I don't think Black Sword is evil. I think just like the other runes it all depends on their master.  Their ability to speak to their masters and to others, that's not as far fetched as it sounds.  Look at the Star Dragon Sword it is the Night Rune.  As far as their personalities: Bright Shield as kind and gentle, the peace maker of the three, Black Sword as tough and always ready for a fight, finally Soul Eater as cunning and maybe just a little mean, one of those things that you just don't want mad at you.  I know this author's notes took a long time and for that I'm sorry, this story is slightly AU, now on with the story.

            Once upon a time (just kidding), a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away (sorry wrong story-, these are voyages of the star ship Enterprise (Oh, Ok, sorry, geezes) somewhere in the Toran Republic (better).  Argus, Nanami, and Jowy were relaxing by Toran Lake waiting for Maverick McDohl to arrive.

            "So when is Maverick suppose to be here?"  Asked Jowy.  

            "He said he'd be here by tomorrow at latest, but he was going to try to get here today."  Answered Argus.

            "Well I hope he hurries so he can try some of I'm fried fish."  Chimed in Nanami.

            "Maverick better hope that he arrives late, huh."  Jowy whispered to Argus.

            "What was that!"?  Nanami yelled.

            "No…n…nothing Nanami."  Jowy's said nervously.

Suddenly Argus and Jowy's right hands started glowing.  

            "Argus I sense the coming of another True Rune.  I believe it is Soul Eater!"  Bright Shield said.

            "Good, after having no other rune but you around I'm getting bored!"  Black Sword sneered.

            "Alright you two, that's enough, come let's go meet Maverick half way."  Argus said while starting to get up.

            "No need Argus I'm already here."  A voice called from behind them.  They turned around and saw Maverick McDohl standing there smiling.

            "Maverick, good to see you!"  Nanami exclaimed running over and hugging Maverick.

            "Good to see yo to Nanami."  Maverick said hugging her back.

            "Hey, good to see you Maverick!"  Argus said patting Maverick on the back."

            "Good to see you to Argus; hey Jowy how have you been?"

            "Fine, and how have you been?"  Jowy asked.

            "I'm good!"  Maverick answered.

            "Hey where is Gremio?"  Nanami asked.

            "Back at home, I told him I wanted to go myself this time."  Maverick said.

            "So where to now?"  Jowy enquired.

            "Well, I thought I'd give you guys a tour of Dragon Castle."  Maverick said with a grin.

            "Sound like fun, let's go!"  Nanami said jumping up in excitement.

            "Alright, we can take my boat, wait till you see it, thing moves like lighting."  Maverick said heading for the dock.

            "This I got to see!"  Jowy said running after them.

Later, after a high-speed boat ride, the group arrived at Dragon Castle.  

            "Wow, that was great!"  Nanami yelled.

            "Yeah, I wish I had one of them things!"  Argus agreed.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the castle.  

            "I'm sorry, but your to late for the tours!"  The voice said.

            "Hello Qlon, how have you been?"  Maverick said with a knowing smile.

            "Master Maverick I didn't know it was you."  Qlon said surprised.

            "Qlon I know it's late but do you think we could stay here at the castle tonight?  It's been a long trip."  Maverick asked.

            "Of course sir, it's your castle; please let me escort you!"  Qlon said motioning to the door.

Inside the castle everybody was preparing to go to sleep.

            "Good night boys, don't stay up to late."  Nanami said going to her room.

            "Good night."  They all said.

            "You have a very nice castle here Maverick."  Argus stated looking around.

            "Yes, very comfortable."  Jowy agreed.

            "Thanks, its not as pretty as L'Renoville or has all the extras of Griffin Castle but its home."  Maverick said with a contented smile.

            "Don't sale this place short Maverick the Scarlet Moon Empire couldn't take it from you!"  Soul Eater said from Maverick's right hand.

            "Much in the same way Highland couldn't take Griffin Castle from us."  Bright Shield said from Argus's right hand.

            "That wasn't our fault that moron Luca Blight removed or killed many of our best people!"  Black Sword said from Jowy's right hand.

            "Excuses, excuses in the end all that matters is that you lost!"  Soul Eater said.

            "Listen here we wouldn't have lost if me and Jowy had got command of Highland sooner!"  Black Sword yelled.

            " Ok, ok, you two that's enough; I think its' time we all go to bed!"  Maverick said rising from his chair.  

Just then a bright light flashed and Leknaat appeared.

            "Hello Maverick, Argus, Jowy, how have you been?"  She asked.

            "We're fine Leknaat, not to be rude but why are you here?"  Maverick asked nervously.

            "Yeah, no offense but every time we see you it means trouble's on the way!"  Argus added.

            "Yes, sadly this time is no exception; the three of you must return to the three countries!"  Leknaat said urgently.

            "Why Leknaat, what's wrong?"  Jowy asked.

            "Because an evil force is rising up, and the three of you may be our only hope!"  Leknaat said.

With that she vanished with a flash.

            "Well, guys looks like we're going back!"  Argus said after a moment.

End of Chapter 1.

End Notes:  Well that's the first part what do you think?  If at any point you disagree with me or if you want to tell me I'm wrong on something e-mail me so I can give a reply or at least leave an e-mail address so I maybe can explain a few things.  Also, as you all know there are a lot of characters in Suikoden I and II, so I doubt I will be able to use them all.  If however, you have a favorite character or a pairing tell me.  I'm not saying I will use them but I will consider it.   I have only two rules for the pairings.  The pairings I mentioned at the beginning stay and NO YAOI or YURI, sorry people.         
              
  


              
 


End file.
